eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Booyahgrigle
A ranger from the jungles of Xen'drik. He was imprisoned by the Umbragen drow when he fled after his tribe was mismantled, and after Eladrin died he left with Beric, Dex, and Drakir. History Umbragen Booyah is first seen helping Eladrin in cave inhabited by the Umbragen. He's seen doing small things like handling dragonshards, but the skills he shows later suggest he helped in more drastic ways. When the portal opens up from the ritual Eladrin casts to bring Beric back, Booyah fights alongside Dex and the drow in beating back the shadows. Flamekeep Booyah is in awe of Flamekeep. He visits shortly after becoming a convert to the Silver Flame, and treats Jaela Daran with the utmost respect. He asks her about powering up their stones, and she's hesitant to weaken the Flame. Booyah promises to bring it back when they're done with it, but ultimately they decide to wait. Belashyrra's Offer In the depth's of Khyber, Belashyrra appears in the dreams of Booyah and his companions. An offer is made: don't speak of him or his deal, and Belashyrra will guide them to one of the Destiny Arms. Booyah accepts. They're guided to some ruins of an ancient elvish city, and in order to open the sarcophagus that holds the artifact, they each step into separate alcoves - and are shut inside, each by themselves. Belashyrra appears to Booyah, Dex, and Beric. He gives each of them an offer. For Booyah, he wants to improve Planar Justice. It will be mounted on the shoulder of his armor, and Booyah will be able to fire it quicker. It can be removed and tucked into his armor. Booyah agrees, and Belashyrra modifies the weapon. Personality Fear of Horses Booyah has very little opportunity to interact with horses, and so the party didn't discover his fear until very long after meeting him. Shortly after the fake king was assassinated, he and Dex were rushing to a battle that Beric and Boranel had already gotten to. Though they were making great time with Booyah on Dex's shoulders, their luck increased when, in the chaos in Wroat, a magebred horse came running up beside them. Dex grabbed for it and swung both of them on. Booyah refused to let go of him, claiming he was scared of the horse. Dex convinced him to shimmy down behind him, but Booyah clung to his waist. When the two finally arrived at the fight, Dex wanted to make a big show of dismounting with a leap and back-flips, but Booyah still hung on, only letting go after Dex was flying through the air. Powers and Abilities Class Abilities * Detect Portal * Ethereal Step Spells Due to the nature of Ranger and Cleric spells, some of these may have been swapped. Items Quotes "You want Booyah shoot one right now, show we don't play around?" ''- Ep. 95 The Eyes of Breland Chapter One'' "Booyah no like horse! Booyah like Dex!" ''- Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two'' Trivia * On the day of recording Randy told Eric he was done with Therudak and wanted a new character, and thus Booyah was introduced. * Booyah is scared of horses.Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two References and Footnotes Category:Player Characters Category:Goblin